It's Cold
by crystalangelofbabylon
Summary: After being raped, Naruto has had enough with being the idiot he pretends to be. Not a story for sensitive people. SasuNaru
1. The Start of a New Beginning

Author's Chapter Notes:

REWRITTEN PLEASE READ!!!

Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto characters

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter 1  
The Beginning

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

'Make it go away. Make the pain go away.' Naruto whispered as he lay on the streets of Konoha. His whole body was covered in blood and semen and there were several kunai's embedded in his body. He had been ambushed by two villagers. The same villagers he had sworn to protect. Nobody had even tried to help him. They had just stared and watched not bothering to lift a finger to his pleas.  
-Oh kit. As much as I wish I could say it was all they're faultI can't. It's also your fault for two reasons. One, you didn't attack back. You could have killed them but you didn't. Two, you were weak. You should have sensed them first or known how to at least defend yourself.- Kyuubi said softly as he tried to heal the worst wounds. 'Then make me stronger. After all you wouldn't want to be known as the great Kyuubi sealed in a weak boy would you? Wouldn't you prefer to be known as the great Kyuubi sealed in the most powerful boy in all of the fire country?'  
-Fine kit you have a good point, but it will be painful at some point.-  
'I have felt true pain. At least this time something good will come of it.'  
-Very well.- Naruto sighed in relief when Kyuubi' chakra ingulfed him, quickly healing all of his wounds and giving him enough energy to get up and walk home. -Rest now. I'll teach you some jutsu's in your dreams.- Naruto nodded as he entered his apartment and went to his room. He tore the kunai's out of his body and felt the wounds healing. He took off his jacket and watched them heal.  
'Though they're still going to scar. Oh well I'll jus cover them up with a shirt or something. Not like anybody would care anyways.' Naruto slid in his bed and closed his eyes. ' This is the start of a new beginning.' 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter End Notes:

Okay I'm almost done the next chapter!!! So review please!!!!


	2. The Village of Light

Author's Chapter Notes:

REREAD CHAPTER ONE!!! I REWROTE IT!!!!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto characters

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter 2  
The Village of Light

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

When Naruto woke up everything around him seemed different. He could hear people from outside as if they were right beside him. He could see so clearly that he could see a fruit fly flying outside his window. He could smell a barbeque a mile away. It was...amazing.  
-I've enhanced your senses. Don't use any of my chakra and try not to bug me. I'm going to try and work on your body to make it stronger and faster.-  
'Thanks Kyu.' Naruto thought as he got up and got dressed. His wounds had scarred but the important thing was that they weren't open any more. 'Sakura is here.' Naruto thought and five seconds later some one knocked on the door. Naruto sighed as he threw open the door and was met by Sakura's fist.  
-Don't you dare put on that ridiculous mask.-  
'Yes Kyuubi.' Naruto glared at Sakura who looked shocked for a moment before she glared back.  
"You're late! Kakashi me get you!"  
"Fine, I'll see you at the bridge." Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke only to reappear on the bridge, startling both Sasuke and Kakashi.  
"Naruto? How id you learn ow to do that?" Kakashi asked. Naruto just shrugged and yawned. "Where's Sakura?"  
"She's coming. She'll be here in 3 seconds."  
3...  
2...  
1...  
"Naruto! How dare you ditch me like that!" Sakura yelled as she attempted to hit him. Naruto dodged by jumping in the air and landing on the bridge railing.  
"Look. I did not come here to be your punching bag. Kakashi you wanted us all here and here we are. So what did you want?" Naruto growled startling everyone.  
"Well, we have a mission We have to go to the Village of Light and deliver a peace treaty."  
"The Village of Light." Naruto repeated, his eyes flashing red for a second. Kakashi only nodded as he frowned. Naruto snarled animalistically as he suddenly disappeared with only a small gust of wind. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Tsunade lifted her head and pulled out a kunai when she felt a killing intent near her. She slightly lowered her guard when she saw it was Naruto who looked downright pissed.  
"What are you planning on old hag?" Naruto hissed as he slammed his hands down on the desk. Tsunade was surprised at how much venom was used in his voice.  
"What do you mean?" She said innocently and instantly regretted it when Naruto's eyes turned violet. 'What is this? Is this the Kyuubi?' Tsunade wondered uneasily.  
"How dare you? You know what history I have there and you dare send me back there?" naruto snarled as he brought his face closer to Tsunade's. "Why?" Tsunade took a moment to gather his courage before she answered.   
"You're the only person who can do it! You've been there before and know the place by heart! Besides they demanded you be there. Believe me if there was any other way I wouldn't send you but we need this peace treaty." Naruto's eyes turned back to crystal blue and he backed off.  
"Fine Tsunade but that's it. I'm never doing something like this again." Naruto said in a defeated voice.  
"Thank you Naruto. You don't know how much this means to me." Naruto nodded as he left the room quickly.   
-Are you insane? I can't believe you agreed! Did you forget what you had to go through before?-  
'How can I forget?' 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Flashback

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

'Bakemono! Demon!" A man in a white robe yelled as he slapped a young boy.  
"But I didn't do it!" Naruto yelled with tears in his eyes.  
"Liar! You killed her! Confess!" The man yelled as he pulled out a whip.  
"No! Please, I didn't do it!"  
"Liars and killers deserve to be punished."   
"NO!!"

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"It must hurt." Naruto whimpered to a silver haired girl who was a few years older than him.  
"I know, Don't worry it will be over soon."  
"I didn't do it! I swear! I'm not a liar or a killer!" The girl silently cried as she hugged Naruto tightly.   
"I believe you." She whispered. "Don't worry it will be over soon." 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

End Flashback 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Naruto!" The blonde gasped slightly as he was pulled out of his memories. Naruto was suddenly facing Sasuke and Sakura who both looked concerned. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter End Notes:

Sorry for the short chapter Next few chapters will be longer

Naruto- It better!!!!!  
Me-...  
Naruto- Well it had better I mean come on I wanna kick ass!!!  
Me- Yeah yeah go to Sasuke  
Naruto- I would but he's in a bad mood... something about you going into his house and painting it briht orange...  
Me- -'

Review Please!!!


	3. Betrayal

Author's Chapter Notes:

Like I said this chapter is longer!!! Ya Me!!

Disclaimer- Stop making me remind myself that I don't own Naruto characters!

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Chapter 3   
Betrayal   
°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°• 

'Crap! Okay Naruto get a hold on yourself. Okay Sakura probably dragged Sasuke over here to figure out why I'm acting so different by hanging out.'  
"So Naruto...Do you want to hang out with us to get ramen?"

'I should try gambling.' "No I'm not hungry." Naruto muttered.

"What's wrong with you dobe?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes.

"What ever do you mean?" Naruto asked with a fake sweet voice.

"Why are you acting so different? I mean you refused ramen of all things and you didn't yell at Sasuke-kun like you usually do." Sakura actually looked a little nervous for some reason. Naruto snorted as he looked at his team mates with a bored expression.  
"First off all, I'm not acting. This is the true me so get use to it. Don't like it? Tough. I refused ramen because that shit could kill you seriously. and why should I waste my breathe on emo boy here?" Sasuke twitched before he slammed his fist on the wall. "Sakura leave." Sasuke demanded.  
"But-"  
"NOW!" Sakura flinched and gave one last look at Naruto before she ran off.   
"Oh this can't end well." Naruto thought as he got into a fighting stance.  
ø›ø› Just kill him. ø›ø›   
'I would if it wouldn't cause to much complication. Anyway I want to avoid fighting at all costs.'  
"Tell me what's wrong. What happened to you?" Sasuke asked as he lowered his guard. He knew fighting with Naruto would cause too many problems. He seemed to make the right move because Naruto relaxed a little though he looked suspicious.

'Why did he lower his guard? And he looks concerned...No nobody can be concerned about a demon.' "Look this is a waste of my time." Naruto said as he turned around and began to walk away.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Sasuke snarled as he grabbed Naruto's wrist and slammed the shorter boy against the wall. Naruto gasped when he felt Sasuke's hands tighten around his wrist. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•   
Flashback (Not for sensitive people.)   
°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Naruto gasped when he felt the villagers hands tighten around his wrists.  
"Look what I caught. A little demon." The man said with a chuckle. Naruto whimpered as he felt a hand go to his throat. "But what should we do with it? Torture it? Rape it? Tear it limb by limb? Or just kill it painfully?" The villager asked a man beside him.

"No don't kill it. Death would be a pleasure a demon like this one shouldn't have."  
"Let me go!" Naruto shouted and got a slap on the face.

"Don't speak demon. We are the ones in control now. You have caused us much pain, now t's time you give us pleasure."

"No wait! what are you doing? Stop!!" Naruto screamed when he felt his clothes being ripped off and pain shoot up his back. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•   
End Flashback   
°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Sasuke watched in concern as Naruto froze and his eyes glazed over.  
The blonde began to tremble before his eyes turned violet. "Let. Me. GO!!" Naruto yelled as red chakra threw Sasuke away from him. Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke before Sasuke could stop him. Sasuke growled as he ran off through the village in search of his comrade. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Miles away, Naruto reappeared in the forest surrounding Konoha. Naruto stumbled a few steps before he collapsed on he ground. 'What the hell was that? Why did I remember all that when he touched me? Damn it!'

ø›ø› I was scared of this. You see there have been cases where rape victims can't have skin contact because it reminds him too much of their rape. ø›ø› 'So all I have to do is avoid skin contact.

ø›ø› Yep basically. ø›ø›  
'Kai. I think I have a pair of gloves at home.' Naruto sighed as he focused on his surroundings. The forest seemed so... more alive. Almost... like home. 'What's going on?'  
ø›ø› I'm a part of the forest and since I'm apart of you that means the forest is also a part of you. Use this to your advantage in fights. ø›ø›  
'Okay. Thanks Kyu.' Naruto thought as he jumped into he trees and began to run. He had never felt so free! He actually felt like he belonged here. 'There are no villagers here. Only animals who who don't judge me or care who I am as long as I mean them no harm. Maybe someday I could live here.' Naruto suddenly dodged as a kunai flew at him and landed in the tree near his head. Naruto looked down at the ground and saw two ninja's there. 'Those are the ninja's who attacked me!'

ø›ø› It is time to get your revenge. ø›ø› Naruto grinned evilly and the ninja's took a step back.  
"So many choices! Hmmm they call me a monster! Let's see just how much of a monster I really am!" Naruto let out a howl a he lunged at the ninja's. Whenever he got a twinge of regret he only had to remember what they had done to him and he would continue. He ripped them into shreds and not caring about anything any more. For those few minutes he was free of thought and emotion. He was numb to everything around him but the task at hand. 'That was too easy.' Naruto thought as he stood up straight. 'And messy.' He added as he eyed the pile of flesh and the blood on his body.  
ø›ø› Leave and clean up. The animals of this forest will dine on this flesh though I do worry for their health. ø›ø› Naruto nodded and went to search for a lake but to his amazement he found a waterfall.  
'Oh yeah, this is the waterfall I nearly fell off of when me and the team were picking garbage.' Naruto smiled softly as he began to wash himself thoroughly. For some reason he felt no regretting the least for what he had just done. Instead he felt great satisfaction for letting out all the pain and anger and throwing it at the cause. 'Too think that if they had just left me alone they would have lived.' Naruto said with a smirk.  
ø›ø› Humans are very foolish creatures as you have learned. ø›ø›  
'Kyuubi if you were not sealed in me but in another do you think I would have been like the villagers?'  
ø›ø› That's a hard question. We will never know but I honestly do not think you would ever be like the villagers. ø›ø› 'I wonder why I was the one chosen. I would think that they would choose someone...I don't know...' Naruto heard Kyuubi sigh. ø›ø› There is a reason you were the one chosen for me to be sealed in. ø›ø›   
'Why Kyuubi? Tell me please!'  
ø›ø› It's simple yet complicated. The fourth hokage, the Yondaime, the yellow flash, was your father. Though I imagine that he wanted you to be known as a hero instead of a monster in the villagers eyes. ø›ø›   
'Don't lie about things like that!'  
ø›ø› Oh 'm not lying about this. Haven't you wondered why the fourth and you look a like? Or how you mastered the rasengan so easily? They aren't meer coincidence. If you don't believe me then go to the Hokage's office and go o hat shelf of scrolls. On top of it should be a picture of the yondaime that the third put there. Open the backing and look at the picture behind it. ø›ø› Naruto hesitated for a single second before slowly getting up and running to he village. 'He can't be my father! It just isn't possible! Though it would explain a lot of things.' Naruto literally jumped over the wall of Konoha and headed to the Hokage's tower. It wasn't long before he broke into Tsunade's office where she was talking to Kakashi.  
"Brat! How dare you barge in!" Naruto ignored her and went straight to the shelf with the scrolls. Naruto took down the picture and that Kyuubi had told him about and studied the tall blonde man. with a small sigh, Naruto opened the backing and a small picture dropped to the ground. Naruto slowly picked up the picture and for a second time froze. "Naruto?" Tsunade said slowly.  
"Tsunade who was my father?" Tsunade let out a small gasp.  
"Why do you want to know?" Tsunade inwardly cursed when she realized that she had spoken too quickly.  
"So you did know. How many others were also informed? How many others have betrayed my trust?"   
"No one else but me but how did you know." Naruto snorted as he stood up his bangs covering his face.  
"It doesn't matter." Naruto whispered as he placed the picture on her desk and began to leave.  
"Wait Naruto!" Tsunade cried as she stood up.  
"No Tsunade don't. Don't say anything for you'll only make it worse. I'll see in the morning Kakashi." Naruto said just before he left the room. Tsunade sank back into her chair and saw Kakashi staring at the picture. It was a picture was of the yondaime with a young woman both holding Naruto as a baby.  
"Why wasn't I informed?" Kakashi demanded softly. Tsunade sighed as she took out a large bottle of sake.  
"It was his last wish for nobody to know. I have no clue how he found out." Kakashi stared at the picture one last time before he left the room. Tsunade stared out the window at the hokage mountain. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

ø›ø› Are you alright? ø›ø›  
'Please...just...just leave me alone!' Naruto said as he walked back to his apartment. Naruto didn't know what to think any more. So many thoughts and emotions clouded his head.  
'What else don't I know? If Kyuubi hadn't told me I would never have found out! This just proves that you can never trust anyone but yourself.'  
ø›ø› You can always trust me. ø›ø›  
'I live in a screwed up world where the only thing you can trust is a bloodthirsty demon.'  
ø›ø› Pretty much. Now go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be stressful so you'll need all the help you can get. ø›ø›  
"Fine." Naruto walked into his apartment and began to prepare for sleep. 

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

ø›ø› Kit! Wake up! ø›ø›  
'What do you want?'  
ø›ø› It's dawn! The mission? ø›ø›  
'Shiiitttttt!!! Okay I am not wearing orange and I need a long sleeved shirt and gloves.'  
ø›ø› How about that? ø›ø›  
'Perfect!' 

30 minutes later...

Naruto raced through the village wearing pure black. He had a black choker on with small spikes so someone couldn't choke him with out getting hurt, a long sleeved tight shirt, slightly baggy pants and fingerless gloves.  
'Where did I get this anyway?'  
ø›ø› Dunno. ø›ø› Kyuubi said with a innocent look. Truth be told she had taken over Naruto's body once and went shopping but Naruto didn't need to know that.

Chapter End Notes:

Me- Ta da!!  
Naruto-...  
Me- what?  
Naruto- Kyuubi went shopping...in my body?  
Kyuubi- HEY ORANGE IS A BAD COLOR!!!  
Me- Kyuubi...Your fur is orange -'  
Kyuubi- well I'm a fox so I am an exception. Besides I look good in any color!  
Me- ---Imagines a purple Kyuubi  
Naruto- -' Read and review while I find some purple paint!


	4. Goodbye for now

Hello I've got bad news. I can't write anymore. I'm sorry to those I'm disappointing but I just can't do it anymore. So many things have happened to me I just can't write no matter how hard I try. My life is literally being torn apart and I just can't go on for much longer. Again I'm sorry I really am and maybe in the future I'll be able to start writing again but as of now I just can't. To those who need to contact me go to Gaiaonline and my username is the same as the one this site. I normally go on this site because it's the only way I can contact some of my friends. So goodbye and thank you for those who have supported me and I really do hope to finish my stories someday.

Crystalangelofbabylon


End file.
